Changing Fate
by GayGothGuy101
Summary: Harry won the war against Voldemort, but it was far too late. On the fifth anniversary of Voldemort's death the Muggles attack. He lost everyone he had ever cared for, gone. Harry and Neville were found in the ruins of Hogwarts by muggles and as they took their last breaths they heard Magic's weak voice telling them they'd have a chance to fix this soon. TIME TRAVEL! MPreg!
1. Chapter 1: The End

**Changing Fate**

 **Summary:** Harry won the war against Voldemort, but it was far too late. While everyone was so focused on their inner conflicts no one noticed that he muggles had discovered them. One the fifth anniversary of Voldemort's death the Muggles attack. He lost everyone he had ever cared for was gone. Harry was found in the ruins of Hogwarts by muggles and as he took his last breath he heard Magic's weak voice telling him he'd have a chance to fix this soon.

 **Warnings: TIME TRAVEL!** Yaoi! EXPLCIT SEXUAL CONTANT! MPREG! DARK!Harry Slytherin!Harry Independent!Harry Free!Sirius Alive!Sirius Magic loves Harry! Harry x Neville! Sirius x Remus x Rabason! Severus x Roudolphous! Luna x Draco! Voldemort is Harry's Father! Regulus is Harry's 'Mother'! Roudolphous is Neville's Father! Severus is Neville's 'Mother'! _**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 **Chapter One: The End**

Harry sighed softly as he laid down in the only bed in the Slytherin dorms. The Slytherin common room was the only one still standing in the ruins of Hogwarts. Several years ago the muggles had dropped a bomb on it, but luckily it was during the summer and only Telwarney was inside. Yes, the muggles. After Harry had killed Voldemort they had gotten five glorious years of piece before the muggles attacked them. Harry had lead the war fiercely, but it didn't matter. The muggles hadn't even noticed in their rush to kill off the magicals, muggleborns, the muggleborns' families, and squibs that they had killed not just themselves but the whole planet as well.

Harry snuggled deeper into the Slytherin green blanket he'd cast several warming charms on. It was Halloween and he'd been chased by few of the muggles still fighting the war into the Dark Forest. Harry had recognized it immediately and ran straight for the ruins of the castle, hoping that their weapons couldn't break the door that now only opened to parseltongue. Harry only knew of two wizards who were still out there Neville Longbottom and a Ravenclaw a few years older them.

Harry was just about asleep when he heard the tell tail 'pop' of someone appearating into the Slytherin common room. He jumped out of bed and ran for the common room. He smiled brightly when he saw Neville. "Nevie!" Harry yelled and jumped into his arms.

Neville smiled brightly and held him to his chest, "Harry. Merlin it's good to see you!" Harry nodded as he hid his face in his neck, crying softly. It had been months since he had seen Neville. "Harry? Why are you crying?"

The last time they had seen each other they had finally admitted their feelings for each other, both having loved the other since their third year. "N-Neville, love, I-I'm pregnant."

Neville's eyes widened and he placed a gentle hand on Harry's slightly rounded stomach, "a-are you sure, love?" Harry nodded. Neville bit his lip worriedly, "we'll find away." Harry nodded. Neville kissed him sweetly, "Let's get to sleep, love." Harry nodded and lead him to the dorm bed he had been in not long ago.

They laid down and slowly fell asleep, smiling happily in each other's arms. They didn't hear the muggles enter the common room but when the dorm room door blasted open they both jumped from the bed and into the bathroom, warding it as heavily as possible.

Neville held Harry to his chest, "I suppose this is it, love."

Harry nodded as he started to cry again, "if I knew everything I know now during third year I would have joined Tom."

"I would have too, love," Neville whispered, "and I would have never waited this long to tell you how much I love you." Neville kissed him sweetly and he kissed back as the bathroom door fell to the ground and the muggles shoot them. Harry and Neville fell to the ground, bleeding out slowly.

As the muggles left they gave each other hopeful smiles, after all their family was waiting for them, but as they took their final breaths a weak dreamy voice drifted through their ears. "You will fix this. You will have you family. You will save the planet, muggles, magicals, and me." Neville grabbed Harry's hand just as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Sirius Part I

**Changing Fate**

 **Summary:** Harry won the war against Voldemort, but it was far too late. While everyone was so focused on their inner conflicts no one noticed that the muggles had discovered them. On the fifth anniversary of Voldemort's death the Muggles attack. He lost everyone he had ever cared for, gone. Harry was found in the ruins of Hogwarts by muggles and as he took his last breath he heard Magic's weak voice telling him he'd have a chance to fix this soon.

 **Warnings: TIME TRAVEL!** Yaoi! EXPLCIT SEXUAL CONTANT! MPREG! DARK!Harry Slytherin!Harry Independent!Harry Free!Sirius Alive!Sirius Magic loves Harry! Harry x Neville! Sirius x Remus x Rabason! Severus x Roudolphous! Susan x Draco! Dean X Hannah! Justin x Ernie! Voldemort is Harry's Father! Regulus is Harry's 'Mother'! Roudolphous is Neville's Father! Severus is Neville's 'Mother'! Ginny and Ron Bashing! Dumbledore Bashing!

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 **Chapter Two: Saving Sirius Part I**

 _Last Time:_

 _As the muggles left they gave each other hopeful smiles, after all their family was waiting for them, but as they took their final breaths a weak dreamy voice drifted through their ears. "You will fix this. You will have your family. You will save the planet, muggles, magicals, and me." Neville grabbed Harry's hand just as everything went black._

 **Now:**

Harry sat up with a gasp and jumped out of his bed. He looked around in awe. He was back in his 13-year-old body in the Gryffindor 3rd year dorm room. "Harry?" The raven looked up at the whispering of his name. It was Neville. Neville was standing beside his bed, just as handsome has he was nine years ago, or would it be considered yesterday?

"Nevie?" Harry whispered, "d-do you remember everything?" Neville nodded. "That voice…it must have done this…it must have been Lady Magic!"

Neville smiled, "we have a chance to change everything, Harry." Harry smiled and hugged him. Neville kissed his hair, "tommorrow's our divination final."

Harry smirked, "I can save Sirius this time, Nev!"

Neville nodded, "you can't keep Pettigrew from escaping though. Think you can come up with something, love?"

Harry nodded, "don't worry. I have it all planed out."

The two went to bed and lived through their day just as they had before without anyone realizing that their emotions were faked, until Sirius got on Buckbeak's back to leave Hogwarts.

"Sirius! Wait!" Harry called and grabbed his robe, "I know we can show other magicals our memories. Is there anyone in the ministry I can go to? Anyone who I could show my memories to so you can at least get a trail?"

Sirius smiled brightly at him, "blimey, Harry! You're just as smart as Lily! Amliea Bones is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement! If you can get in to see her and show her your memories of tonight she'll have to give me a trail!"

"Bones? As in Susan Bones?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded, "yeah! Susan was her brother's daughter! Amelia, Lily, and Alice Longbottom were really good friends in Hogwarts! Amelia brought Susan over all the time for you to play with!"

Harry's eyes lit up, "I'll talk to Susan at breakfast! Maybe Madam Bones will have time to see me when we get to King's Cross next week! Until then you stay hidden though! I just got you back! I can't lose you again!"

Sirius ruffed his hair, "don't worry. I'll go to my Mum's old house and stay there. I hate the place, but it'll only be until my trail!" Harry nodded and stepped back. Sirius took off, and Hermione dragged Harry back up to the Hospital Wing.

Breakfast came quickly and as soon as Harry saw Susan enter he kissed Neville's cheek and ran over to her, "Susan! I need to talk to you!"

Susan turned and smiled at him, "Hello, Harry. What can I do for you this fine morning?"

Harry sighed, "Well your Aunt Amelia's the Head of the DMLE, right?"

"Yes?" Susan frowned, "Harry, what's this about?"

Harry ran a shaking hand through his hair, this wasn't the Susan he fought two wars with this was just a 13-year-old Hufflepuff girl. This Susan didn't trust him, not like his Susan did. "Susan, after my parents died I was taken to my Aunt Petunia, my Mum's sister, but she's a muggle. A muggle that hates magic and everything to do with it…even her sister and newphew…They beat me, pretty bad, Susan, and last night Sirius Black showed up on the castle grounds. He's gone in hiding, but he gave me a lot of convincing evidence for his innocence. Did you know he never got a trail? He's my godfather, Susan, and I can't go back to that house…I just know if I do I'll never see you, Neville, or Hogwarts again."

"Oh, Harry!" tears formed in Susan's eyes, just like they had when he had told her his true path during the Great Muggle War, and she hugged him tight. "I'll owl Auntie right away! You won't be going back to that house, Harry Potter!"

Harry smiled and hugged her back, "thank you, little badger." Susan smiled and ran off to the Hufflepuff table to write to her Aunt while Harry went back over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Neville.

Neville wrapped his arm around him and held him close, "I take it she's writing her aunt now?"

Harry nodded and hid his face in his neck. Neville kissed his hair and held him closer. Ginny, along with Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Hermione, frowned. "When did this happen?" Ginny hissed.

"The first week of school," Neville said, "we've been hiding it all year because we wanted to try it out and know if this is what we wanted before we let anyone else know."

Harry reached across the table and poked Hermione's cheek, "stop it, 'Mione."

"Stop what?" she peaked up at him.

"I know you're thinking we didn't tell you because we didn't trust you," Harry said, "and that has nothing to do with it. We wanted to make sure we were happy together and get used to each other before we went public because we knew it'd end up in the papers."

"O-oh," Hermione blushed, "you know me far too well, Harry."

"I'm your best friend," Harry smirked, "that's my job."

Hermione glared at him, "eat your breakfast."

Harry laughed and did as told. The rest of the day passed by easily with the third year boys and Hermione spending the day under a tree by the lake, both Harry and Hermione with their nose stuck in a book. Neville had no problem letting Harry use his chest as a pillow as he read. Hermione was happy to use Seamus's thighs as a pillow while the boy blushed brightly in response as he played with her hair.

The next afternoon at lunch Susan ran over to him. "Aunt Amelia just wrote back, and she said that you're to come home with us after we get off the train. She'll talk to you about business after dinner and until Padfoot is given trail you'll stay with us. If he's proven guilty your mum made her your godmother so we'll take you in."

Harry smiled at her, "alright. Thanks again, Susan." The redhead smiled, nodded, and ran off to join Hannah, Justin, and Ernie for lunch.

The last of the week passed quickly and soon they were on the train back to London. Harry and Neville sat with Dean, Susan, Seamus, and Hermione. Ron having gotten angry with Hermione and Seamus's flirting, and Ginny wanting to sit with her friends.

When they reached King's Cross they all got on to the platform, promising each other that they would keep in touch over the summer. Amelia and Neville's Gran, Augusta Longbottom stood side-by-side so Harry and Neville could stay together a while longer. When they did have to separate though Neville pulled Harry to his chest and kissed him passionately. Harry kissed back just as passionately and wrapped his arms around his neck. When air stopped being optional they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together. "I'll miss you, love," Neville whispered softly.

"I'll miss you too, Nev, but it's not for the whole summer," Harr whispered back.

Neville nodded and let him go, kissing his scar softly, "I'll see you soon." Harry nodded and pouted as he watched Neville and Augusta leave.

Amelia placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, "alright, love bird, let's get going. The house elves are working on dinner."

Harry smiled up at her, "yes, ma'am." Amelia smiled and lead both Harry and Susan to the fireplaces to floo back to Bones Mannor. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he was lead to the informal dining room. This last week had taken its toll on his nerves. To see everyone, especially Hermione, Susan, and Sirius, so happy and alive again was hard, but at the same time it lit that fire inside him again. Harry knew he and Neville would change everything and their family will never see the horrors they had last time.

"Harry?" Susan frowned at him, "are you alright?"

"Sorry, Susan," he smiled softly at her, "I was lost in my thoughts."

"You do that a lot," Susan said.

Harry shrugged, "I just have a lot on my mind." They all sat down and started on dinner. It was delicious but nothing could live up to the food at Hogwarts. After a year on the run and in war Harry didn't eat much and he knew it also effected Neville too, but being back in the body that was still suffering the effects of living with the Dursleys for 12 years made it worse.

"Harry, are you alright?" Amelia frowned when she noticed him more pushing his food around than eating it.

Harry blushed, "O-oh, yes ma'am. The Dursleys don't feed me much, never have, so I really don't have much of an appetite except around Christmas when I've been away from them for a while…Over the last weeks of school my appetite decreases to better deal with the lack of food over the summer."

Amelia's eyes widened, "Harry, did you ever tell any of your Professors at Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded, "I told McGonagall and she got really angry. She took me to Dumbledore and I heard her muttering under her breath how she had told him when they left me there that the muggles would mistreat me. I told Dumbledore on her request, she wanted to get me out of that house, but Dumbledore said I had to go back and I shouldn't excaudate the size of my bedroom, which is a cupboard under the stairs, or my punishments, which were horrible beatings for breathing for any little thing, or the amount of food I received, which was next to nothing…"

Amelia stood with a growl. "Auntie? Where are you going?" Susan frowned.

"To fire call Kingsley. Dumbledore will be arrested tonight for child neglect and assisted child abuse along with Vernon Dursley," Amelia said and walked over to the fireplace. Half an hour later she came back over to Harry. "Harry, I think it best you give me your memories about Sirius, Dumbledore calling you a liar, and your uncle abusing you."

Harry nodded, "of course, ma'am."

"Call me Aunt Amelia, Harry," she smiled, "Lily and I were quite close at Hogwarts."

"I know. Sirius told me. He also told me you would bring Susan over to play," Harry said softly.

Amelia smiled and nodded, "that I did."

The next hour was a rollercoaster of emotions and a tornado of movement. Kingsley was a tall and bald black man with a kind smile who was only too happy to help put a child abuser behind bars. After they watched Harry's memories Kingsley left to send out two teams of Aurors, one to get Petunia and Vernon Dursley and another to get Dumbledore. Harry bit his lip and hugged himself, watching the chaos hopelessly.

"Harry?" Amelia frowned and kneeled in front of him, gripping his biceps gently, "are you alright?"

Harry nodded, "I just…I would feel better if Siri or Nev were here…"

"You don't really know me well and you don't know Kingsley at all," Amelia said, "its normal to want someone you trust to protect you here. I'll send a house elf to get Sirius, okay? You can go see Neville tomorrow." Harry nodded and thanked her as she stepped away.

A few minutes later Sirius was by his side, holding him to his chest as Harry slowly broke down because finally, finally the Dursleys and Dumbledore were being punished for what they did to him and Sirius. Soon Harry knew he'd save this world, this amazing world and all those he loved in it from the muggles.

"It's alright, Bambi," Sirius whispered as he pet Harry's hair, "no one will ever hurt you like that again."

"I know," Harry whispered back, "you and Auntie Amelia and Nev won't let them."

"That's right, Bambi," Sirius chuckled softly, "that's right."

Amelia smiled softly as she came in, "Come on you two. We need to get to bed. I'm going to call an emergency trail for Sirius in the morning."

"Thank you, Amelia," Sirius smiled and helped Harry to his feet. Amelia nodded and lead them to two bedrooms, "I'll have a house elf wake up both in the morning. We'll get you nicely feed and in good clothes in the morning, and hopefully by lunch Sirius will be a free man." Sirius nodded and everyone headed to bed, knowing they'd need a full night's rest for the emotional day they would have tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Sirius Part II

**Changing Fate**

 **Summary:** Harry won the war against Voldemort, but it was far too late. While everyone was so focused on their inner conflicts no one noticed that the muggles had discovered them. On the fifth anniversary of Voldemort's death the Muggles attack. He lost everyone he had ever cared for, all of them gone. Harry was found in the ruins of Hogwarts by muggles and as he took his last breath he heard Magic's weak voice telling him he'd have a chance to fix this soon.

 **Warnings: TIME TRAVEL!** Yaoi! EXPLCIT SEXUAL CONTANT! MPREG! DARK!Harry Slytherin!Harry Independent!Harry Free!Sirius Alive!Sirius Magic loves Harry! Sane!Voldemort Alive!Regulus Remus's Fury Little Problem Isn't Public Knowledge! Voldemort is Harry's Father! Regulus is Harry's 'Mother'! Roudolphous is Neville's Father! Severus is Neville's 'Mother'! Ginny and Ron Bashing! Dumbledore Bashing!

 **Ships:** Harry x Neville! Sirius x Remus x Rabason! Severus x Roudolphous! Susan x Draco! Dean X Hannah! Justin x Ernie!

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 **Chapter Three: Saving Sirius Part II**

 _Last Time:_

" _Thank you, Amelia," Sirius smiled and helped Harry to his feet. Amelia nodded and lead them to two bedrooms, "I'll have a house elf wake up both in the morning. We'll get you nicely feed and in good clothes in the morning, and hopefully by lunch Sirius will be a free man." Sirius nodded and everyone headed to bed, knowing they'd need a full night's rest for the emotional day they would have tomorrow._

 **Now:**

Harry groaned when a big black mass jumped on top of him, "ugh! Sirius!"

Padfoot barked and licked at Harry's face until the teen sat up in bed and pushed the Grim like dog off his chest, "really, Padfoot? Really? Today of all days is the day you want to cover my cursed hair in dog slobber?"

Sirius transformed and pouted at his godson, "Bambi~, don't be mean!"

"Don't pout like a four-year-old, Sirius, it'll give you frown lines," Harry smirked and stood, pulling a pair of his uniform slacks, a white button down long sleeved shirt, and a silk tie that matched his eyes that Sirius had gotten him for his birthday but didn't give him until he sent his firebolt.

Sirius jumped up and ran to the mirror, patting at his face. Harry laughed at his godfather as he dressed quickly. "That wasn't funny, Bambi!" Sirius pouted.

"What wasn't funny?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Harry gasped and smiled brightly when he saw Neville standing in the doorway. The taller man was dressed in black slacks, a white button down long sleeve shirt, a silk green tie that matched Harry's, and a black cloak with the Longbottom coat of arms over his heart. Harry ran over and wrapped his arms around his neck as he kissed him sweetly, "Neville!"

Neville smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's temple, "good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning," Harry smiled happily.

"I brought you something," Neville smiled.

"Really?" Harry's eyes widened, not having expected Neville to get him gifts, "why?"

"Because my silly little serpent," Neville smirked, "I'm courting you, like the pureblood you are."

Harry smiled and kissed his jaw, "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry," Neville said and pulled a cloak from his own. Harry took it carefully and smiled when he saw the Potter coat of arms over the heart and the Black coat of arms on the other side.

"It's beautiful, Neville," Harry smiled and slipped it on, running over to the mirror Sirius was still standing beside.

Sirius smiled at Neville and kissed Harry's temple, "it fits you perfectly, Harry."

"That's the extra yule gift I promised you," Neville said, "your first courting gift is much better, love."

"Oh?" Harry smiled and pulled away from his godfather to stand in front of his boyfriend.

Neville smiled and pulled a ring from his pocket. The band was black and had a hissing snake head on both sides, yet facing opposite ways, of the round cut brilliant green emerald, and a very small emerald of the same cut was placed behind both snake heads, "this is your first courting gift."

Harry gasped and his hand shook as he placed it on the hand holding the ring, "N-Neville, i-it's beautiful…b-but this must have cost a fortune…"

"It's a first courting gift," Sirius said, "he either got it from his trust vault, his main family vault, or asked the goblins to find something in your vaults. He may have paid a small fee for the last one but that ring has been in one of your families for generations, possibly centuries."

Neville blushed, "Sirius is your godfather, and James Potter's mother was a Black…the Goblins said this was given to a Regulus Black as a courting gift before he disappeared. He never got to wear it."

Harry turned to Sirius, "did you know him?"

Sirius nodded, tears in his eyes, "Regulus was my younger brother…You remind me so much of him. Go on, Harry, put it on."

"Are you sure?" Neville frowned, "if you don't want him to wear it I can get something else, Lord Black."

Sirius smiled, walked over, and placed a hand on Neville's shoulder, "Regulus would have wanted Harry to have it."

Harry smiled, kissed Sirius's cheek, and pressed a kiss to Neville's lips before slipping the ring onto his finger, watching as it resized to fit his finger, "it's perfect!"

"Let's go eat breakfast so we can free your godfather, angel," Neville said and kissed his forehead.

Harry nodded, "okay, Nev, let's go." Neville smiled and lead him down to the dining room where Augusta Longbottom, Amelia, and Susan were waiting for them.

"Good morning, Harry," Amelia smiled, "Sirius."

"Good morning, Aunt Amelia," Harry smiled.

"Morning, 'Melia," Sirius smirked.

"There's been a slight change of plans," Amelia said as they sat down.

"And what's that?" Harry asked.

"After Sirius's trail, we must stay for Dumbledore and Vernon Dursley's trails before we take you to St. Mungo's," Amelia said.

"I'm all for the trails," Harry said, "but I'm not going to a hospital."

"Madam Bones," Neville said gently, "the last time Harry was in a hospital that wasn't under Madam Poppy Pomphrey's rule he nearly died."

Amelia frowned, "Harry, I have no choice. It's either St. Mungo's or Severus Snape coming here to check you personally. I know you don't like him, but he's the only healer not at St. Mungo's I trust besides Poppy and her contract won't let her see students outside of Hogwarts."

"I chose Snape," Harry said quickly.

Amelia sighed, "as you wish, Harry."

Soon the group minus Susan were in Court Room 7 with Sirius chained to the single chair in the center of the room. Harry was in the witnesses' box along with Remus Lupin while Neville was in the viewers' box and Amelia was sitting near the Minister and other Ministry officials.

Minister Fudge stood and cleared his throatarry , "we are here to settle once and for all it Sirius Orion Black III is the man who betrayed Lily and James Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named 13 years ago this Halloween past. Madam Bones?"

"Thank you, Minister," Amelia nodded, "now the first witness is a character witness who knew Mr. Black from his first year at Hogwarts to his imprisonment. Mr. Lupin?"

Remus stood and walked down to the stand, "Madam Bones."

"Mr. Lupin, when you first meet Mr. Black how did you see him?" Amelia asked.

"Sirius was…mischievous, happy, and easy to talk to. He and James seemed like they were twins, and I was very surprised to learn that they had just meet minutes before," Remus said.

"And as he grew up how did he change?" Amelia asked.

"He became rebellious, but not in the "I want to take down the ministry" way but in the "I know my parents are pureblood supremists and I hate it" way," Remus said, "he and his mother got in so many fights about it that during the summer between our fifth and sixth years Sirius ran away from home. James and his parents took him in with open arms. I don't think Sirius had ever been that happy during the summer."

"And after graduation?" Amelia asked.

"Sirius didn't change much after graduation," Remus smiled, "he made us all laugh in the darkest of times, though he could be serious when needed. He became an auror, but even that didn't really change him. I thought he'd never change, but then Harry was born, and Lily and James asked him to be his godfather."

"How did Mr. Black change after being named Mr. Potter's godfather?" Amelia asked.

"He started to grow up," Remus said, "he started talking about getting married and having his own kids after the war was over…We were all surprised because he'd always been a playboy…Lily finally got the two of us together about a week before that Halloween night…"

"What was Mr. Black's relationship with James Potter in the weeks leading up to Halloween?" Amelia asked.

"It was the same as always," Remus said, "Sirius and I spent as much time with the Potters as possible, but I know James and Sirius were becoming more and more worried about how Peter was distancing himself from us…Lily and I were worried too, but not just because he was distancing himself, but because somehow he had scared Harry so bad that Harry refused to be held by him anymore."

"Did Mr. Black seem to disappear at all?" Amelia asked.

"Only when he was sent on missions for the Auror Department," Remus said.

"Did you see Mr. Black after he learned of the deaths of Lily and James Potter?" Amelia asked.

"I did," Remus nodded.

"And what was he like?" Amelia asked.

"He was…devastated doesn't even cover it," Remus whispered, "he was clinging to James' s body when I got there…I hadn't seen him like that in the 11 years I had known him. When I asked him where Harry was he told me Hagrid took him to Hogwarts so Poppy could look him over."

"Why wouldn't Mr. Potter be taken to St. Mungo's?" Amelia frowned.

"Lily made Poppy the primary healer for the three of them after she was hit by a curse, which caused her to miscarry, at St. Mungo's about two months before her death," Remus said.

"Did she see who cursed her?" Amelia asked.

"No, but she said the three of them wouldn't be going back until the war was over," Remus said.

Amelia nodded, "after Mr. Black told you Harry was at Hogwarts what did he do?"

Remus sighed, "he told me it was his fault, that James and Lily died because of him. When I asked him what he was talking about he told me he had thought he was being followed, and made James and Lily change their secret keeper from Sirius to Peter so if he was captured he wouldn't be able to give them up…Then he said he was going to find the traitorous rat, and ran off before I could stop him. He was determined to find Peter and have him stand trial for what he did to James and Lily."

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin, you can return to your seat," Amelia said softly. Remus nodded and did as told. Amelia cleared her throat, "now we will call to the witness stand someone who has seen Peter Pettigrew since the night of his supposed death. Mr. Potter?" Harry stood and made his way to the witness stand. "Mr. Potter, you claim to have seen Peter Pettigrew this year, correct."

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry nodded.

"When did you see him?" Amelia asked.

"The first time I didn't really see him," Harry said, "I saw his name on a map of Hogwarts he, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and my father had created. It shows everyone in the castle, where they are, which way they're head, and how fast…The map's never wrong. I was in bed when I saw it, and snuck out of the common room to investigate because I knew he was supposed to be a dead friend of my parents. A rat, Ron Weasley's rat Scabbers to be exact, passed me the same time his name passed mine on the map. I avoided the rat after that, and then I saw him in person…"

"What happened, Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked.

"Scabbers bit Ron so he dropped him and ran off. Ron ran after him, caught him, and ended up on the ground when all of a sudden, a big black, grim like dog bit into his leg and dragged him towards a tunnel under the whopping willow that lead into the Shrieking Shack. Hermione and I followed after them, and when we caught up with them the dog had turned back into Sirius Black."

"So, not only is Peter Pettigrew an illegal rat Animagus but Sirius Black is an illegal dog Animagus!" Minister Fudge snorted.

"Not at all," Harry said softly, "my father was an illegal stag Animagus and Pettigrew was an illegal rat Animagus, but Sirius was told by Head Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody when he entered the Auror Training Program that so long as his Animagus form was noted in his personal file he didn't have to register the traditional way. If anyone had cared to look at his personal file when he was arrested and then held in Azkaban for 12 years without trail they would have found the information." Fudge turned bright red.

"Now that that's cleared up," Amelia said glaring at Fudge, "what happened in the Shrieking Shack, Mr. Potter."

"Well, Sirius had just started to try and explain himself when Remus and then Severus Snape came in," Harry said, "Professor Snape was going to take Sirius and Remus to the dementors, but I need the truth so I stunned Professor Snape and held Remus and Sirius at wand point until they explained. I asked for proof so the two of them forced Pettigrew out of his Animagus form. They wanted to kill him, but I wouldn't let them I told them we'd take him to the castle. Peter thought I was sparing him, but I wasn't. I was going to let the dementors have him after we got an Auror or Minister Fudge to see for themselves. I wasn't sparing him, I just wanted him to live long enough for Sirius to be cleared."

"What happened after that?" Amelia asked.

"Sirius and I helped Ron, who's leg was broken, back through the tunnel…Sirius kept apologizing the whole way…Hermione walked in front of us with a stunned Pettigrew, and Remus followed behind with Professor Snape, who we didn't wake out of the fear that he'd be so angry he wouldn't see reason. When we got out of the tunnel we ran into a werewolf on the way to the castle. It knocked Remus out, allowed Pettigrew to escape, and woke Professor Snape. Sirius transformed and tried to distract it, so we could get away, but he got seriously hurt. Professor Snape tried to protect us, but I ran after Sirius and the werewolf. The werewolf ran into the Forbidden Forest and I followed Sirius down to the Black Lake. The dementors were trying to give him the Kiss, and they were feeding on me too…Luckily Remus had taught me the Patronus Charm because the dementors liked feeding on me so much. I was able to save us both, but I passed out. From what I understand Professor Snape got Ron and Hermione to the Hospital Wing, and then came back for me and Sirius. Sirius was locked up in one of the towers while I was taken to the hospital wing. When I woke up I tried to explain to Professor Dumbledore, but he wouldn't hear it. Hermione and I barely broke Sirius out before he was given the kiss."

"So, you admit to breaking a wanted man out of custody?" Minister Fudge sneered.

"I admit, Minister Fudge, to helping a man who had been imprisoned illegally for 12 years escape being given the Kiss, without a trail might I add, for crimes he didn't commit," Harry hissed back, "and then I spoke to the Head of the DMLE to insure he was given the trial he deserved, real criminal in custody or not. Perhaps, Minister, you should be more worried about finding the man that got my parents slaughtered then turning a 13-year-old boy into a criminal!"

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Amelia said gently, "you can return to your seat." Harry nodded and did as told. "Now, to insure what we've learned is the truth, Mr. Black has agreed to take Veritaumserum. Auror Shacklebolt?"

Kingsley, the Auror from the night before, walked up to Sirius, and let three drops of the clear potion in his hand fall on Sirius's tongue before stepping back. Sirius's eyes glazed over and he went nearly limp in the chair. "State your name," Shacklebolt demanded.

"Sirius Orion Black III, aka Padfoot," Sirius said softly but clearly.

Kingsley nodded, "it's working, Madam Bones."

Amelia nodded, "thank you, Auror Shacklebolt. Mr. Black, when the Potters were killed were you their secret keeper?"

"No," Sirius said blandly.

"Who was?" Amelia asked.

"Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail," Sirius answered.

"Are you now, or have you ever been, a loyal Death Eater?" Amelia asked.

"No."

"When you were arrested someone blew up the street," Amelia said, "who did it?"

"Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew lost a finger that night," Amelia said, "who's fault is that?"

"He cut it off."

"Give him the antidote, Auror Shacklebolt," Amelia said, "the court will now determine whether Mr. Black is, or isn't, guilty."

With that a silencing ward went up around Amelia, Fudge, and the other ministry officials while Kingsley gave Sirius the antidote. Harry bit his lip and looked up at Remus, "they have to find him innocent, right?"

"I don't see how they couldn't, cub," Remus said softly and hugged him.

It took over an hour before the silencing ward came down and Amelia stood. Amelia smiled at them and took a deep breath, "the court finds Sirius Orion Black III innocent of all charges. The entirety of the Black estate will be returned to Lord Black and in compensation for 12 years of false imprisonment the ministry will pay for Lord Black's mind healing and will add 250,000 galleons too the Black family vault. Court adjourned. We will have a half hour break before the trail of Vernon Dursley."

With those words the chains fell off of Sirius and Harry ran to hug him. Remus hugged Sirius as well after Harry had moved to Neville's side. "He's free, love," Neville whispered in his ear, "and he won't be going in the Veil either."

Harry nodded and kissed Neville's jaw, "thank you, Neville, for everything."

"Anything for you, Harry," Neville smiled and held him closer.

A/N: I know it's been a really long time since I've updated, and I apologize, but I'm about halfway through my next to last semester of college and got massive writers block. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner! So Sorry!


End file.
